Carried Away
by I should be Studying
Summary: AH, Artemis and Holly have been friends for a while now, and they're pretty sure that's all. But in one instant, they get a little too carried away, and after that moment things are never the same. Revised and Finished.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: First a warning; this story is a slightly heavy M rated fic, it contains sexual situations of a graphic manner, please do not read it if you are offended by this sort. **

**This story has been composed as an apology piece to the readers of "Cords of Destiny", I really hated to delete it, but I just don't have the time to re-compose that entire story. This story also follows along the general plot-line of COD, where-in the radiation in the soil used in her healing at the Artic Holly has grown to the size of a human. She also still works at the library, the only difference between this and COD, is that Artemis has regained his memories (with the help of Mulch), and he is considered to be a friend of the People. Their friendship is common knowledge to Foaly, Root act...**

**Another small note is that I need for you guys to tell me something in you reviews, are Arty and Holly in character, I have another fic I want to start in which they have these same general attitudes, and I wanted to see if you all deem them as OOC, I really hope not but I think I manage to get everyone's general persona, but I need to know what you guys think, so please tell me if you see anything in here that is slightly OOC for anyone.**

**Summary: Artemis and Holly have been friends for quite a while, nothing more nothing less. But sometimes, well, shit happens, and you get carried away... **

**Rated: R, for light smut and language**

**Carried Away**

**By I should be Studying (I really should)**

**He had been sitting there for nearly three hours, unmoving save for the rapid clicking of his hands against the keyboards, and his spangled blue eyes darting across the screen. He was supposed to be keeping her company; Holly was so bored she was sure that her eyes had crossed. **

**"Artemis", she said reaching a slender brown finger out and tapping the wood table with it, "are you still working on that ridiculous thing?"**

**The boy in question peered up at Holly with sharp eyes, "Holly I assure you that this is not some "ridiculous thing" as you call it, I am providing an answer to a question that has plagued the scientist of this generation for years. So you see Holly dear though you may think its nonsense, some might think that my debunking Darwin's theory as something of a good thing."**

**Holly rolled her hazel eyes, and the sunlight that filtered into Artemis' study caught them, causing them to shimmer more than usual, and Artemis tried not noticing that. **

**"Artemis", she said, and not for the first time Artemis noticed the throaty underlying tone in her voice. "Artemis, would you please stop acting like you're doing this for the greater good of society. We both know that the only reason you care about this is because of your science teacher."**

**Blue eyes narrowed, "if you are referring to that dimwit, with a doctorate, then no. Just because he had the nerve to lecture me-the genius with the highest IQ in twelve countries- on how the theory of evolution is just so true doesn't mean that I would go out of my way to prove him wrong." Artemis paused, the soft clacking of his fingers against the keyboard still audible, "after all we both know I'm not the sort to get carried away, and I'm certainly not vengeful."**

**Holly fought down a smile, but the amusement in her eyes was still visible, "this is coming from the boy who caused an entire phone company to go bankrupt just because they cut off your cell phone."**

**Artemis looked indignant, "I did not cause them to go bankrupt! I merely helped the process along, I know I paid my cell phone bill; it was their in competency that was their downfall anyhow." Then he added, as if on second thought, "I'm not a boy either, I do wish you would stop calling me that."**

**Holly shrugged and got up from her chair, going over to peer at one of his bookshelves- not that she expected to find anything she wanted to read all of Artemis' books were either philosophy or science, though every now and again she would run across something that she liked, "Harry Potter" or something. Holly pulled a book from the shelf and opened, not really seeing the pages. **

**Artemis was right, at the age of nineteen, he really wasn't much of a boy anymore, in fact he never had been, really and truly a boy, it was just that his body had finally caught up with his mind. Holly looked over at her companion, and looked away from him quickly, and my, what a body it was. Somewhere along the way, between the ages of fifteen (when Artemis regained his memories with the help of Mulch) and now, Artemis Fowl had grown up. Really grown up. He had always shown promise to be handsome in Holly's opinion but this was different. Artemis just wasn't attractive he was gorgeous. From the full pink mouth, and slightly tousled eye-length black hair, to his chiseled jaw line, high cheekbones, and straight slightly up turned nose, Artemis was what was labeled as a god. **

**Holly sighed, not that she ever noticed that sort of thing. Artemis was her friend, her nineteen year old friend, her nineteen year-old mud boy friend; she never noticed stuff like that. Holly sighed again. **

**Artemis looked back up, and arched a finely shaped black eyebrow (Holly suspected he had them tweezed regularly, he was such a prick). "Would you stop you stop pouting Miss Short, I will give you my undivided attention in a small while, just allow me to finish my project. Really you know it's rather rude to be so impatient with your host."**

**Holly politely flicked him off and Artemis scowled attractively then resumed typing. Holly waited for ten more minutes before she got really got ticked off. She huffed in a very Holly-like fashion and gave the boy (ok, ok, man) genius a dirty look. "To hell with you" she said, "I'm just going to go home, I'm sick of waiting, and not being paid attention to." **

**Artemis sighed loudly, his irritation and, Holly suspected, amusement visible, "now whose getting carried away, and being vengeful?"**

**Holly's hand froze on the door handle, of his bedroom, "excuse me?"**

**"You heard me; you are being both vengeful and rash. Now please stop and come sit down," he said motioning towards the couch in the corner of the room. Artemis sounded as if he was lecturing a small child, Holly hated how he always managed to make her feel so unsure, as if it was really he who had been alive for nearly a century. She would have liked to ask him how he managed to make her feel that way, she would have liked to ask him how he made her feel several ways, but instead she said;**

**"And how am I being vengeful", she queried as she turned around and folded her arms over her generous chest, err, not that Artemis noticed that sort of thing. **

**Averting his eyes the genius counted backwards from ten quickly and looked at her again, "you are trying to punish me by leaving, well I'll have you know Miss Short-since you seemed to have forgotten- that I' am a Fowl, and I will not be bamboozled, nor threatened."**

**Artemis sighed heavily then pressed few more keys and stood up and making towards her. There where times when Holly wondered what would happen if her companion decided that one day he was sick of her and wanted to beat her up, would he win. After all, ever since he hit puberty the genius shot up to 6:4; that along with the fact he could bench press 170lbs, (Holly had seen him do it once on his home gym, shirtless and all, it had taken quite a bit of effort not to bite her lip), Holly was beginning to worry that mud boy could take her out (no not on a date) if he wanted to.**

**Holly sucked her teeth and said, "you consider my leaving to be a punishment', she blinked, her thick eyelashes brushing against her cheeks, "well, I'm certainly flattered that you value my presence so much Arty, though I couldn't tell because you were so busy ignoring me. You know something I don't think you ever pay attention to anyone else but yourself, I mean if I came in here naked you probably wouldn't notice a thing." Her voice rose by every word and her last word was a shout, Artemis had to re-play everything she had just told him in his mind so that he could come back with a witty repartee, and instead he found himself thinking:**

**'Believe me Holly if you came in here naked I wouldn't just notice I'd-'**

**Artemis coughed, embarrassed by his own thoughts. He noted that Holly was looking at him strangely now, more than likely it was because of the color that had filtered out onto his normally pale cheeks. The teen grimaced, Artemis Fowl was not one to blush, but then again he couldn't even help it. Sometimes, he wondered, did Holly ever bother to look in a mirror? If she did she would see what he saw, an exquisite woman who was as passionate as she was fiery and kind, a woman who he was rather sure he was in lo-**

**"Actually", he said, not allowing himself to finish that ridiculous thought, "that would be more of a reward than a punishment, you leaving I mean."**

**Holly's eyes narrowed, "well, then I'll just leave."**

**"Fine with me", he replied.**

**"Fine!"**

**"Fine."**

**Holly's hand twisted the door knob and Artemis crossed the space between them in three easy step grabbing her arm, "I'm sorry" he said quickly, "don't leave."**

**Holly scowled, "I don't see why I shouldn't seeing as how it's such a reward for me to leave." **

**Artemis squinted, "I'm sorry", he repeated, trying not to grit his teeth, didn't she know how hard it was for him to swallow his pride and say those words, she probably did, the wench did like to make him suffer. Holly released the door handle, still glaring at the younger of the two.**

**Said person glared right on back, they stood that way for a good while until the both realized their position. Artemis had Holly pressed against the wall next to his door, his hand still holding hers, but it somehow manage to get pressed up into Holly's chest. Holly looked up at him wide-eyed, then looked back down at his arm, biting her full lower lip. **

**All in all, they were in something of a compromising position. Artemis froze, not that he had been moving in the first place, but still, he was completely still now, he and Holly used to touch all the time. But that was before, before, Artemis frowned, he wasn't sure exactly when things had changed between him and his companion. **

**The thing was, nowadays things were awkward and somewhat formal, at first he really didn't notice, and he just thought that Holly was PMSing, or he was just being paranoid. But something that happened a couple months ago made him realize that things between Holly and he really were changing. **

_**OK, that's it for chapter one, this story is the result of a plot bunny who hopped into my head and refuse to leave unless I gave him two million dollars worth of carrot juice or wrote this fic, as you see I opted for the latter. Don't worry I meant for this chapter to be short, the next chapter will be short as well, I realized that by chopping the fic up into two/three segments, I would be solving a problem I left open when the story was a whole one-shot. Please review and tell me if you think the characters are OOC, I wanted to experiment with their personalities and see how they could range in different situations. Love ya'll. **_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If you think that I own one of the greatest book series in the world, **you **deserve to be sued, not me.

Hi everyone I should be Studying is back and once again I should be Studying. Thank you all for the warm reviews and input. It was help to know that Artemis and Holly were not overly OOC and that you found the story pretty much plausible. I noticed that all of you seemed to express concern over the whole COD issue, DO NOT WORRY, I WILL RE-PUBLISH COD AS SOON AS I CAN. The only reason I even deleted it was because I didn't have enough time to re-write the whole thing, that and I can't remember key parts to the fic. So basically I had to do the whole thing over from scratch. But as I said before don't worry over it all because I will more than likely re-publish when given the chance sometime during the summer. Another thing I wish to inform you of is the decision of making COD a slightly darker A/H romance. While I thought my fic was pretty much believable I realized that while there was a conflict with the other characters in the story Artemis and Holly's relationship was just peachy, which is just completely unbelievable to me. I want for their relationship to be initiated by something serious, in my first version one kiss was all it took and they wanted one another.

One may think that this story follows the same plot but there is one major difference, Artemis and Holly have known each other for nearly five years in this fic; as opposed to COD in which they only knew one another for roughly a year and some months. So when COD is revised and published, expect a slightly darker take on their relationship. Not so much that it will be anything resembling angst (though if all goes according to plan, the characters will have to shed a few tears before anything really goes down), but a more believable Arty/Holly romance. Anyway on to this fic...

This Chapter is dedicated to Keelal, my first reviewer.

Carried Away by I should be Studying

Chapter Two: In which Artemis pouts, Holly tries to kick his ass, "reactions" occur, and something changes between two friends.

**But something that happened a couple months ago made him realize that things between Holly and he really were changing. **

Flashback:

_Holly was dancing with someone who obviously thought he had hung the moon. At the moment she could not remember his name because she was to busy being pissed off at Artemis to really care either. Somehow or another he'd managed to get her to come to another one of his stupid charity balls. Holly wasn't cruel, she made the donations to the charity fundraisers, even managed to haggle a bit of extra gold from Foaly so that he would donate two, Holly was all for the less fortunate. It wasn't the charity that was bugging her it was the charity events themselves. They were so boring and there were times when Holly was sure that she would rather take on a bunch of angry goblins with soft nose guns than sit through one of the fundraisers consisting of snobby rich people and boring speeches. In fact the high point of these events was more than likely leaving. So why was Holly here at this event despite the fact that she was bored and irritated beyond what should be considered healthy? Because Artemis Fowl had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and he knew it. _

_There as just something about his eyes, that made him always manage to get his way with her. All the genius had to do was cock his head to the side, push his lower lip out and blink those ridiculously blue eyes a few times, and Holly was putty ready to molded. It just wasn't fair! _

_Artemis and Holly had know each other for nearly five years now and somewhere along the way the line the two had become almost best friends. Almost, Real best friends weren't as manipulative as Artemis was; real best friends weren't as bossy as Holly. Or at least that's how the two of them saw; in actuality to any other person who saw them could tell they were obviously best friends. _

"_So, I hear that you and Fowl junior are something of an item", the anonymous rich boy droned on, in that same snotty tone, "I do hope that's not true."_

_Holly looked up, and raised one of her eyebrows, "oh really, can I ask you why?"_

_The rich boy (Holly was pretty sure that his name was Travis) said, "Well, of course, because if Fowl was with you I couldn't snatch you up for myself."_

_Something about his tone, arrogant, cocky, and slightly suggestive, Holly's fingers itched. "Well, just so you know, Artemis and I are not together."_

_If possible Travis drew Holly closer, "well, that's certainly a good thing isn't it", he fairly purred. _

_Holly was seriously about to sock him in the eye, but Artemis interrupted that. _

"_I beg your pardon", he said to Travis, "bit Miss Shortens and I have a few matters to attend to and they are rather pressing."_

_Travis looked a little disappointed at first, then he looked as though he might object, but Artemis' blue eyes, hardened slightly, not enough to be rude, but enough to intimidate anyone, and it was obvious Travis decided against that course of action. _

"_Took you long enough", Holly said as soon as they were out of earshot of Travis. _

"_I had to speak with a few of the guest and you seemed like you were enjoying yourself."_

_The two of them were leaving the ballroom were all the guest where situated and obviously heading for somewhere more private, in a way Artemis wished they could stay; he could feel an argument coming on. Holly couldn't make a scene if they were in public. _

"_Anyone with eyes could see, I was about to kill that boy if he said one more lightly filmed perverted thing to me, and the only reason you didn't come sooner was because you were so distracted by that leggy bimbo."_

_Artemis grimaced, busted. "Holly her father and she are new in town and I thought it would be polite."_

_Holly sat up on his bed, "Artemis since when are you polite."_

"_Since forever", he retorted. _

_Holly snorted, "ok, whatever you say Artemis, you don't have to lie to me you know."_

_It took a lot of effort out of Artemis not to growl at her. How did she do that? Somehow or another Holly always managed to make Artemis feel incredibly guilty just by saying a few words, it probably was because of the fact that he was guilty, at least in this particular situation. _

_Artemis wasn't just being polite, because that girl really had been leggy. Unfortunately that seemed to be the only thin she had going for her, because the moment she started talking Artemis had started falling asleep. She was ridiculously boring. _

_She also wasn't the first female like her Artemis had met, though he was still generally anti-social, there was a rare occasion in which Artemis would try and take some young lady out for an evening. Key word in this statement, TRY. _

_Somehow or another he always managed to find something wrong with them. Usually it was because they were to stupid for him. But then there were the ones who managed to get past the first night and somehow or another Artemis would find some fatal flaw in her personality and se would be out of the door. _

_Massaging his temples Artemis settled himself on the bed next to Holly, "Look I'm sorry, alright."_

_Holly didn't reply, but Artemis knew her well enough to know she had forgiven him. _

_Artemis began to loosen his tie, he had made appearances tonight as he had promised his father, now he would spend the rest of his evening doing what he had wanted to do originally, hang out with Holly. _

"_Are you going to stay the night or leave in the morning", he asked. Usually whenever Holly came over, she would stay until he fell asleep, then go back to her flat, just a few miles, away (which was really nothing since nine times out of ten she flew), and go to work in the morning. However, there were sometimes when Holly would doze off before the genius or they would both fall asleep and more than likely they would over sleep. This sort of occurrence often led to a chain of events in particular. _

_Holly would call in for work, and Artemis would skip school (he seriously doubted that his teachers missed his absence), and the two would spend the day doing as they pleased and chatting. It was something of a ritual between friends. One that Artemis would never admit, that he rather enjoyed. _

"_I think I will, tomorrow is Sunday, and I usually don't have to go to work, so yes I think I will stay." Holly rolled onto her stomach, "unless, you don't want me too."_

_Artemis rolled his eyes, and tossed his jacket onto the bed next to Holly, she always asked him that, just to see if he would say something smart. To this day he had not failed her. _

_Artemis appeared to be in thought, "well, I'm not quite sure. You see that 'leggy bimbo' - as you referred to her earlier- and I had some rather explicit plans for the evening and I think you might be interfering."_

_Holly scoffed, "Artemis you couldn't do anything involved with the word explicit if you tried."_

_Artemis shrugged, looking cocky and arrogant and all at the same time composed, "and you can't spell the word explicit, so I suppose we're both out of luck, Holly dear." _

_Holly smacked the boy hard, on the back of his head, "that wasn't very funny" she said. Though they were friends the fact that he was indeed smarter than her sometimes, made things a little difficult to deal with. Actually it was just Artemis that was difficult, always and forever flaunting the fact that his IQ was ridiculously high and he was possibly going to be the first human being to establish a colony on Mars or something. It was so irritating. _

_Artemis rubbed the back of his skull and scowled, "And you say that I'm the one without a sense of humor." _

_Holly gave Artemis a dirty look. Artemis just blinked his huge blue eyes innocently. _

"_Don't try it", Holly said warningly._

"_Don't try what", now not only did his eyes look innocent but now they looked confused, it that along with the fact that he had pushed his lower lip out slightly made him look almost adorable. He would think she was insane if she told him that she didn't like the fact that his eyes were so blue that they hurt and they made her feel like she had to make him happy, or there was a possibility that she might never see the most gorgeous eyes in the entire world light up again. Either that or he would use that against her. Holly was pretty sure it would be the latter. _

"_Don't try what", he repeated, his Irish accent rich in his cool voice. _

_Holly looked away from her friend and concentrated on the forest green plaid pattern on his quilt. Grateful not to be looking in the mud boy's intense gaze, for some reason it always made her feel, things. _

"_I'm not going to forgive you Artemis", she said firmly. _

_Artemis looked surprised, "well, that's surprising, it usually works."_

_Holly's eyebrows knitted together, "what usually works?"_

_Artemis looked smug, "my pouting, generally it gets me my way. I suppose you've become wary of it."_

_Holly looked as though Artemis had just announced he and Foaly were in league to take over the entire world, again. (Last year commander Root had found some plans devised by the centaur and the boy genius to take out the U.S, then U.K, (apparently according to them the rest of the world would fall at their feet after that) And the two were no longer allowed to have private conversations, and the messages they exchanged had to be checked.)_

"_Are you serious", she asked incredulously."_

_Artemis nodded, and began to take off his shoes, "quite, I've known for a great deal of time that I'm- as you would call it 'a pretty boy', like every other skill I posses, I've honed that and now use it to my advantage."_

_Holly looked at Artemis, that devious little prick how dare he toy with her like that. _

_Artemis leaned down to take off his other shoe, he really should have expected for Holly to jump him, but he didn't and the genius found himself lying flat on his back with the elf maiden, straddling him. _

_He really didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or ask her to get off of him so that he could have a fair chance by getting a head start. _

"_Holly", he said sounding for all the world like a father, "there's no need to be confrontational."_

_Holly leaned down so that her forehead was pressed to his, "I'm going to kick your ass rich boy."_

'_**Damn she's pretty' **he thought, and then stopped, there was no way he had just thought that. _

_He did not get a chance to ponder his queer thoughts any further for Holly had just jerked his collar up, and then back down, causing his head to hit the floor un-pleasantly. _

"_Ow", he exclaimed._

"_Get over it you sissy". _

_Holly wrestled with the boy for a moment and then to her surprise he wrestled back. Soon the two were a mess of struggling limbs. _

_It was a comical sight, to see the girl who was barely five feet two, giving the six foot four, boy a run for his money, but she was and had Juliet been there she would have been proud. _

_For a good minute they fought, neither really winning, but it was clear that this was not a duel of real rage, for though they both struggled, they didn't really try. They were really just playing. But somehow or another, Holly ended up on the bottom._

_Artemis grinned in triumph, a gorgeous smile with straight white teeth that a girl would be blind not to notice. _

"_I am- as I always am- the victor here Holly, give up."_

_Holly struggled for a little, but after a little while realized that Artemis was indeed right and that she couldn't get up._

"_Okay I give now move Artemis."_

_Artemis looked beyond smug now, "I don't think I want to."_

_Holly began to struggle a bit more earnestly now, "I'm serious mud boy, get off of me."_

_The genius shrugged, "I'm not quite sure if that idea would be particularly clever; seeing as how you just made an attempt on my physical health. How do I know that you won't try that again?"_

"_I won't, now get off."_

_Artemis really didn't feel like moving, he was having fun. Holly just looked so endearing trying to get up, but stuck. Her brilliant red tresses were a tangled mess, her clothes disheveled, and her full pink lips parted as she drew in air .For some reason the latter of those three things caught his attention. Her lips was mesmerizing really, all heart shaped and pouty and whenever she said certain words they would twist adorably. _

_Holly had the sort of lips a man would kiss until they were swollen. Then he would bring them to his ear, and listen to the heavy pants and breathy moans as he took her again, and again and again… _

_Artemis gasped sharply and nearly pulled himself off of the elf, he was not having those sort of thoughts about Holly. Suddenly Artemis was very much aware of the fact that Holly was wriggling and thrashing and arching up against him in an attempt to get away. _

"_Stop", Artemis said, voice suddenly choked. _

_Holly did not comply, instead she wiggled more earnestly and pushed her hands against his chest, "then move", she grunted. _

_Artemis, really would have liked to move, but he suddenly found himself with something of a dilemma and moving away from Holly would certainly only make things worse. _

"_I can't", he said softly, and pressed his face into her shoulder, cheeks burning. _

_Holly shifted again, "why not?"_

_Artemis considered himself a man of strong resolve, but when Holly moved beneath him again, he almost cried. "Please stop moving", he fairly whimpered. _

_Holly looked up at him, her face the epitome of confusion, then she shifted, almost cautiously, and her hips ground against Artemis'. The boy gasped at the same time Holly did. _

"_Oh", was all she said, she really didn't know what else to say, but 'oh'. _

_Holly wasn't sure whether or not she should be embarrassed or confused; she really didn't know how to feel in general. _

"_Are you okay", she asked cautiously. _

_Artemis looked flushed, when he finally worked up the courage to look at her, "Um- yes I suppose. I'm sorry", then he looked away, "natural reaction I suppose."_

_Holly nodded, not sure why she what she was agreeing with him about, but it was better than just laying there feeling like a moron. This definitely had to be in the category o one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to her. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind, it was also slightly exhilarating. _

_The thought that Artemis found her exciting in that way was something she would never had dreamed about. Holly had seen the girls Artemis occasionally courted; they looked as though they had stepped off the runway. Each one of them prettier than the last, it was ridiculous she knew, but there were times when Holly wondered (though she really wasn't sure why), what the mud boy thought of her body, or really just her. _

_To know that she had that sort of effect on him, it made Holly feel, wanted, and even a little pretty. _

_On Artemis' end of the deal however, things weren't going to well. Mortified was the only term appropriate for his feelings. He had know idea what was going on in Holly's head, but he knew that at any moment now, he would get so hard that his grandchildren would feel it, and then their friendship would be ruined forever, or if it wasn't Holly would at least never look at him the same again. _

_Speaking of looking, Holly was looking at him strangely now; he could expect that much, but this look was different from disgust. She looked like she was trying to see what he was going to do first, like she was waiting for him to do something. And before he really even knew what that something was, he was kissing her. He was kissing Holly Short. _

_Holly wasn't really surprised when Artemis pressed his mouth to hers, to some degree it was what she had wanted. So when he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, Holly obliged, and tangled her fingers in his hair. The term 'snogging', was the only one appropriate for what they were doing. When Artemis began dropping kisses along Holly's collarbone, she simply clung to him and sighed._

_It was beautiful really Holly's half aware mind mused when Artemis fit his mouth back over hers again. Kissing Artemis was like swallowing the stars and the moon right along with it. He tasted like a wonderful mix of mint and raspberry tea and something else that was uniquely Artemis. He kissed her the same way he handled everything else his life, expertly. His lips fitted over hers in a fashion that seemed to imply they belonged together, his tongue darted in and out of her mouth, tasting her, teasing her, filling her with a heat that made her feel as if she was in an inferno with no hope of a survival that she didn't want anyway. _

_Out of instinct Holly arched and grinded her hips up to his and a groan slipped frmo Artemis' mouth. _

"_God Holly." _

_She arched her hips again, partly because she wanted to hear Artemis make that noise again, and partly because the simple motion relieved a small bit of the enormous tension that had been created in the lower pit of her stomach. _

_It was almost too much for Artemis to handle; every kiss every delicate touch Holly gave him, sent him closer to the edge, made him want all the more for her. She was like morphine; he had only meant to kiss her a little, just enough to make the insane feeling of want for her to go away. But like a man addicted to morphine, he found the more he took to alleviate the pain, the more the pain increased; the more he needed the drug. _

_And with that thought in his mind, with that feeling of irrepressible want fueling him, Artemis slowly began to undress, Holly. Had he been in his right mind, he would not have allowed himself to go this far with her, but he wasn't, drunk off desire, and another feeling he didn't want to identify at the moment Artemis continued with the insanity. It didn't help even the tiniest bit that Holly had decided to follow suite and had begun to undress Artemis as well. _

_With his shirt half-way unbuttoned and Holly's dress worked half-way down her shoulder God only knows what would have happened, had not there come an un-timely buzzing from Holly's wrist. For a second or two, they ignored it, too caught up in each other to really care, then the buzzing came again and a voice no one wanted to hear at that moment. _

"_Holly, open your watch", Foaly shouted, "You've got work to do." _

_The elf girl nearly screamed in frustration, she could tell that Artemis would do the same, because he swore under his breath, and stopped kissing behind her ear. _

_For a brief moment they stayed where they were, holding onto each other, then Artemis said, "give her a second Foaly, she's a bit busy."_

"_Doing what", the centaur asked. _

"_It doesn't matter", the boy snapped irritably, "just hold on."_

_Foaly's whiny could be heard, and then he said, "alright don't have cow mud boy, just tell Holls that she needs to get up to Tara, because we have a problem with a group of drunk gnomes, and a pizza riot."_

_As soon as Foaly clicked off, Artemis pulled the straps of Holly's dress back up, lifted himself off of her, and then held out a hand to help her up. At first everything was quiet, until it really dawned on the two, what they had been doing. _

"_Holly" he said. At the same time she said "Artemis." A nervous laugh emitted from the both of them. _

"_May I go first", Artemis asked politely. _

_Chewing on her lower lip Holly nodded, she had no idea what she was going to say in the first place._

"_Holly, I'm sorry. I know it might sound a little strange, but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, and I didn't mean to", he sighed hard and closed his eyes; "I didn't mean to take advantage of you."_

_At that moment Holly wanted more than anything to tell him that she had liked it, and she really wanted to continue. At that moment Holly wanted to tell Artemis that every time she looked in his eyes, she felt things she had never felt before, she wanted to tell him how for quite some time she couldn't think of him as just Artemis anymore, she wanted to tell Artemis that she was falling for him. But she couldn't, she just nodded, brushed some hair from her face, and laughed awkwardly then said, "It's okay, you know stuff happens." _

_Later when she was alone Holly would curl up in her bed, and cry because in her heart of hearts, she was sure that Artemis Fowl (or anyone else for that matter) would never love her, or even want her in any way other than a friend. _

_But at that very second, she just smiled the smile that she knew made him feel better and patted his shoulder in a would be friendly way. _

"_Anyway Fowl I have to go you heard what Foaly said, and drunk gnomes can be a dangerous thing."_

_Artemis nodded jerkily, "ar- are you coming back" he asked cautiously. _

_Holly felt color bloom across her cheeks, "it might take a while and I'll try but I-I don't think I can promise."_

_The genius nodded again, "I'll see you Holly."_

_The elf maid smiled again, picked up her shoes and headed for Artemis' door, but before she could leave Artemis grabbed her hand. "We're still together aren't we", he asked hopefully, "What I mean to say is, are we still friends?"_

_Holly's heart shattered inside her chest, but she nodded and wrapped her arms around Artemis' waist, "Of course mud boy. You might be a know it all jerk, but when it comes down to it, you're my best friend."_

_Artemis' smile was forced, but Holly didn't notice, "see you later, mud boy", she said as she ran down the hallway. As soon as she was gone Artemis headed to take a cold shower, and then afterwards, he moped about because he was too much of a coward to tell the person he had loved since he was twelve, that he cared for her. _

**So it was around that time that his feelings for Holly really became a problem, to the point where he sometimes avoided her, and often times, simply refrained from really allowing himself to touch or become to close to her, in fear of another repeat. It was torture really; Holly was a constant presence in his life, and because of his desire for her, a constant torment. Artemis Fowl was possibly the fourth cleverest mind that had ever existed in the history of civilization how was it so hard just to deal with something like love?**

_A/N: Questions, comments? Leave them and I'll answer happily. Please review, and say something about the story other than update, because that drives me insane, please leave a review that has something other than 'good story, update', tell me what you think, what you like, don't like. The whole nine, I like to know what my readers think. I hate to be a burden, but I'd like at least 15-20 reviews for this chapter, the only thing that inspirers me to write is knowing that people are reading. _

_Love you all,_

_I should be Studying_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I have a very good reason. Lately I've been going through a lot, and dealing with some issues, that I've been in denial over. I know this may not count as a good excuse, but it's the truth, and I'm very sorry. In other news I will be re-posting Cords of Destiny, along with another, less dark A/H romance called His Governess, expect them out sometime in the fall. I'm telling you beforehand I won't always be able to update regularly, I'm pretty stressed out right now and more stress is one of the last things I need. Also I've Revised the last two chapters for the fic, I hadn't realized there were so many mistakes in the story, my spelling and grammar checkers were malfunctioning, and kept telling me that it was done checking when it hadn't even started, I am so sorry you guys had to deal with all those mistakes. So now that I've babbled about stuff you guys probably don't care about I will go on to the story. Another small not I want to add is the whole "Opal Deception" thing, I wrote this piece before that book came out, so we'll just pretend the Mr. Colfer didn't go **SCHIZOID **and kill off Julius. And one last thing, when I revised Chapter Two, I added a way steamier kiss scene.

Review Answer(S)

ThePioden: I'm sorry to have confused you, here's an explanation of Holly's height. In my first fic, "Cords of Destiny", I explained that Holly had gone through a dramatic growth spurt due to the radiation in the soil in the Artic during her healing. And no, Holly does not live underground anymore; she lives in a flat about 20 miles away from Fowl manor. In COD, her growth caused her to loose her position in the LEP, because the council did not like having an elf that looked so much like a human on the force. But rather than firing her they relocated her and made her handle petty aboveground issues, like checking phone waves and stuff like that. In her spare time Holly works at a library. Hope that cleared things up for you, if not, tell me and I'll try again.

Chapter Three

Artemis Fowl was well aware of the fact that he was a genius, and because of this, he conducted himself in a way that a genius should. Yet at this very moment Artemis wasn't very sure if he was doing a good job of conducting himself as a genius should do. In fact he was sure he was doing a very bad job of it because no genius would allow himself to stare at a girl for two straight minutes, without saying a word, it just couldn't be proper for a someone with a mind as brilliant as his Yet there he was staring at Holly Short like he was the biggest idiot in all Ireland. It was times like these that Artemis wished the Earth would open up and swallow him; he simply could not afford another awkward moment with Holly. That last stunt had left their relationship fragile enough, imagine what would happen if it happened again. They would be destroyed.

Artemis simply could not allow that to happen, he cared for Holly too much to simply have to start living with out her, so if remaining Holly's friend meant a life of celibacy, (for now that he understood he loved her, he could not simply, go off and screw another woman), with his desire on the back-burner, then so be it.

"Artemis", Holly said, and his thought process was immediately broken by Holly's voice. "What are we doing?"

Artemis looked surprised by Holly's question.

"That's an odd question, what do you mean", somewhere in the corner of Artemis' mind he knew exactly what she meant.

Holly sighed, "you know what I mean Artemis, what are we doing?"

Artemis released hold of Holly's hand, "nothing", he muttered, turning away from her, "nothing at all."

Holly's heart nearly broke again, but she would not let this happen again, she knew now, **knew **that Artemis had to feel at least something small for her. The type of person he was, he would not allow himself to make the same mistake twice. If Artemis truly regretted that incident with Holly he would not have allowed himself to be put into another compromising, position and react the same way, he simply wouldn't.

With that information in her mind, Holly came to a realization, Artemis wanted her. After the first incident, the genius had pretty much isolated himself from her for a few weeks, it had been impossible to get anytime with Artemis alone. Holly had taken that as meaning that he wanted to make sure that Holly understood that he would never want their relationship to be anything more than platonic.

But, now, in hindsight Holly realized that Artemis had not been distancing himself from her because of that, he had been distant because he was just as afraid as she was. Holly's heart heightened just a bit, was it all possible that he cared for her in a way even remotely similar to how she cared for him?

Holly licked her lips, maybe he didn't love her, but she knew Artemis Fowl was not the type of man who lusted after a woman without at least caring for her in a way. She needed to know how he felt, and so with her resolve set Holly touched Artemis' shoulder.

He stiffened ever so slightly, and then visibly forced himself to relax.

"Artemis", Holly said softly, "look at me."

Slowly the genius turned around, and faced the elf-maid.

The look in his eyes nearly made Holly gasp, and in that moment she was sure. "Artemis", she said again, "do you want me?"

Artemis' eyes widened to the size of saucers and scarlet flooded his cheeks, "what do you mean?"

Bold and shameless the fairy said, "Artemis you're not stupid, and don't try to play like it, because it doesn't suit you. Do you want me?"

When Artemis did not answer, but instead continued gaping, Holly did the boldest thing she had ever done; she kissed Artemis Fowl II, full on the mouth.

Artemis had only been kissed a handful of times his life, and while those kisses had been all well and good, compared to the one Holly was giving him, the others were solely lacking. Holly reminded him of sugar and sunshine, of marshmallows and Christmas snow, of chardonnay and fire. Her kiss was shy, yet demanding, and almost immediately his resolve of keeping a safe distance from Holly weakened, and then diminished.

When Artemis flicked his tongue into her mouth Holly swallowed a soft moan and kissed him even harder, hands roaming from his shoulders to behind his neck. Artemis's hands moved from hanging loosely at his side and sank into Holly fiery hair. It wasn't enough, though; the kisses made him feel hungrier for more of her.

Nipping at her jaw, Artemis relished in the purr of contentment that left Holly's throat, and his hands wandered down from her hair to her waist pulling her closely in an almost possessive manner. And then just when he was sure that he was about to completely loose his every shred of common sense, and take Holly right there on the floor of his study, Artemis' cell phone rang, splintering the film of desire that had settled over them.

"God-fucking-dammit Butler", Artemis muttered, and pushing Holly away ever so slightly he flipped the phone open and held it to his mouth.

"What", he barked.

Butler said something that caused Artemis to close his eyes and exhale slowly, "sorry old friend, I did not mean to snap at you. I was just in the middle of-" Artemis looked at Holly almost warily, "ah- an affair and I was a bit put off to be interrupted, what was it you called for?"

Butler said something else and Artemis nodded, "yes..., I see..., what time again? Very well, I shall see you then." Artemis folded his cell back into it's pocket and shoved his hand through pitch hair that had become tousled.

"My parents will be home at seven along with several others of my relatives, would you like to stay for dinner, and you know how much my mother adores you"

Holly nodded and lifted herself back up to her toes to kiss him

"Holly, stop", he closed his eyes and exhaled harshly, "we need to talk."

Holly looked up at him, eyes heavily lidded, "why?"

"You know why Holly, we need to talk about what's going on between us."

Holly's slightly dazed look hardened slightly, "Why do you always do that", she exclaimed.

Artemis, a bit confused by her outburst looked at Holly with minor confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"How come you always have to analyze everything that goes on around you, how come you can't let yourself just-just let yourself go Fowl? Why do you always have that stick up your ass?"

Artemis was caught between relief and dread, and argument would deter them from the no doubt uncomfortable conversation they had been about to have. The again, it could also bring up some issues that Artemis did not want to particularly discuss at the moment. It was a risk he knew, starting an altercation, but Artemis desperately wanted to change the subject.

Slipping on the mask of cold indifference he was most comfortable with Artemis said coolly; "well, Miss Short one of us have to think. Seeing as how that isn't exactly your strong suit, I opted to do so."

What Holly said next, was enough to knock the wind from Artemis' lungs, "Oh shut up Fowl, I think about what happened six months ago all the time. Hell, I even dream about it." Seeing the teenager's eyes widen Holly sighed softly. "Why did you stop six months ago", she asked quietly.

Artemis' eyebrows drew together, "because Foaly called you, remember?"

Holly shook her head, "no" she said, "that's not it. I know you Artemis; I have for a while now. When you set out to get something-when you want something, you don't stop until you get, ever. I know you want me" Holly paused at this moment to look meaningfully at his lower region," so why didn't you do something about it?"

"Because I don't love you."

**Well that's how it ends folks hope you enjoyed it. Please Review**

**Just Kidding.**

It was hugest lie Artemis had ever told in his life, and he'd told some pretty big whoppers before, but how the hell was he supposed to tell her the reason he'd stopped was because he was scared. Artemis Fowl II feared nothing and no one; much less a 140 lbs female.

Holly stepped closer to him and caught his manicured hands, in her somewhat calloused ones. "Is that all? Look Artemis, I know that, and I can deal with that, because I know that you at least care for me a little."

Artemis looked down at Holly, taking in the sight of this perfect woman, who would have let him take her even if she knew he didn't care for her, why, he wondered. It wasn't right, Holly deserved someone better than him, someone goodhearted and loving, who had never kidnapped her before, or posed as a threat to her entire civilization. She couldn't have possible been infatuated with him, could she?

Whether she was or not didn't matter, the fact of the matter was, that he would not allow himself t lead Holly on, he would not allow himself to ruin their friendship.

When Holly tentatively kissed his hand, Artemis jerked his hands away.

"I don't", he said quietly.

Holly looked baffled, "don't what Artemis?"

"I don't care for you at all", he muttered.

Holly's eyes widened and her head snapped up to meet his gaze, "what?"

"You heard me Holly."

Holly closed her eyes, and visibly swallowed, "then why", she opened her eyes again, "why did you kiss me?"

"Holly, you're an attractive woman, a man would be blind and stupid not to want you. I kissed you because I was attracted to your body, not because I was attracted to you."

Holly blinked back tears that had formed during Artemis' speech, her heart was so broken she actually hurt physically; it was almost as if each of his words had been shard of glass puncturing her heart. The words of the man she loved echoed in her somewhat numb mind; "I kissed you because I was attracted to your body, not because I was attracted to you." Stab, stab, stab, stab, stab, stab, stab, stab, stab.

Almost as if he sensed some of her turmoil Artemis laid a hand on her shoulder, "Holly, I don't mean that I don't care for you as a friend. You're the best friend I've ever-"

Holly did not let him finish the sentence because she suddenly jerked away from him and reached for the door, "I need to go", she murmured.

:"Go where", Artemis reached for her shoulder and she jerked it away.

"Home, work, I don't know, just somewhere that's not here."

"Holly" he said appealingly, "you're being irrational."

"I don't care" she said stubbornly, "now let me leave."

"Holly, I don't think it would be wise for you to leave just yet, the forecaster said there's going to be a storm and in your current condition, it's just not a wise choice."

Holly whipped around; tears and fury, making her eyes glitter, highlighting the hues of honey and green. "Like you care.'

"I do care" Artemis said convincingly.

Holly did not reply instead she reached for the door handle a brushed past Artemis.

Artemis stepped out of the study, and watched Holly's retreating figure, she was confusing him. "Holly" he called, "if you try to leave I'll chase you."

Holly snorted, "I'd like to see that happen", though her voice sounded scathing, it had a teary edge to it as well.

"As you wish" he replied, and broke into a sprint after her

As soon as Holly realized that Artemis was serious, she began to run and in all honesty she didn't know whether she wanted to break down and cry, and demand why he was so concerned about her if he didn't love her, or laugh at the utter silliness of graceful and dignified Artemis Fowl chasing her.

Daring to look over her shoulder Holly realized that Artemis was getting a little too close upon her and she ran faster, darting down a different corridor. He followed after her, and when Holly saw he flight of stairs that led to the third level to the third level of the manor (there were five in all) she took them. Her librarian's skirts caught around her legs and slowed her down just a bit, and not for the first time she cursed Foaly for giving her the above-ground job of a librarian.

When Holly made it all the way up the stairs, she dared another look at Artemis, and seeing that he was right behind her, and knowing that more than anything she did not want to face him right now, she did the best thing she could think of. She reached for one of the many door handles along the hallway, flung herself in the room, and locked the door.

Artemis was just beginning to gain on Holly, and tire as well-for he absolutely abhorred unnecessary physical calisthenics

- When the little wench chose to cheat and lock herself in one of the guest rooms.

Stamping down the urge to swear, Artemis very nearly stomped to the door and knocked. "Holly, it's me."

"No shit Sherlock", came her muffled reply.

"Now really Holly is swearing absolutely necessary?"

"Yes", she said contrarily.

Artemis sighed, "Holly please let me in."

"No."

"You are aware that this is my home and that technically because you are my fairy guest that I can command you to open the door."

From the other side of the door Holly, winced, there was very rarely an occurrence when Artemis held the fact that she was a fairy over her head. He had even begun to add 'pleases' to nearly every request he made of her while they were in her home, lest her magic force her to do anything she did not want to.

"You are such an ass, Fowl."

"Holly, why are you being this way?"

He could hear her suck in a breath, and make a nose that sounded eerily like a sob, "Why did you say that to me Artemis? Why did you lead me on like that?"

"Lead you on" he echoed.

"Yeah, Fowl, lead me on. Gods, you made me think that you-that we", she made that noise again, and Artemis' felt his stomach twist, he hated it when she was upset.

"Holly" he said soothingly, "what you felt, it- it was nothing, just a silly infatuation or something of the like. I know you're a virgin, and therefore psychologically and physically innocent. When we kissed, you just confused passion with another, stronger emotion."

"Don't tell me how I feel Artemis. I know how I feel. I love you!"

At the end of the statement both parties gasped.

It took Artemis a moment to recuperate himself, "Holly, what you said, did you mean that?"

A strangled sob was heard and Holly did not answer, "I'm sorry", she said, through another, louder sob.

Hearing her cry, made Artemis' heart shatter, "Holly' don't-"

The door opened and Holly stood there, looking broken, tears escaping her clenched-eyes. "I have to go", she said quietly, "I'm sorry about that Artemis, I didn't mean to tell you that, I really didn't."

Before Holly could say another word Artemis pressed his lips to hers. And even through her pain, and confusion Holly managed to kiss him back. Tongue touching his, breaths mingling, letting him more or less posses her mouth. It was Artemis who addressed the need for more air, and pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Artemis" she breathed, hands on his chest, "why are you doing this to me?"

He kissed her again, relishing in her sweetness, her perfection, and pulled away quickly, "doing what", he asked perfectly breathless.

Holly pushed him away, and squeezed her eyes shut, "Artemis, I don't want you to kiss me out of pity, just because I know you don't care, doesn't mean."

"Holly I love you."

"Artemis, nothing you say can possible change the situ-", she blinked owlishly, "what'd you say?"

"I love you", Artemis couldn't tamper down the self-satisfied smirk that rose at her clueless look.

Holly shook her head, "you don't mean that."

"I do believe", he said arrogantly, and "that you are the very same person who told me that I was not allowed to tell you how you feel. Well I say that you may not tell me how I feel either."

Holly made a sound of disbelief, and pulled her hands away from his chest, "then why did you tell me all that crap back there?"

Artemis pulled Holly back to him, in an assuring hug, "I was afraid Holly. I didn't think you felt the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Holly looked back up at him, "and I'm guessing that telling me you don't want me for anything other than my body, is a good way to keep a friendship intact."

Artemis sighed and rolled his eyes, "I suppose you might be right about that, but let us not stray too far from the conversation at hand. I do believe, Miss Short, that you about to proclaim you undying affection for me."

Holly held a finger to her chin as if she were thinking, "no, I don't think I was, I think I was about to tell you that I only want you for your body, and that I don't care for you at all."

Artemis gave her a dirty look, "you're a cruel woman."

"I love you", she said softly in reply.

Artemis felt his stomach roll, and his heart burst, but managed to keep his facial muscles in tact "I love you as well."

Holly looked up at him, color staining her cheeks, "show me."

"What", he asked, feeling himself grow red at the ears.

"Show me Artemis, finish what you started", she said motioning towards the bed in the guest room.

Artemis was sure he could hear the blood was rushing to his ears, and when the words processed through his mind he realized it was he who had started it all. It was he who had kissed her, it was he who had gotten carried away and forced their relationship to the next level. He had contradicted himself earlier when he told Holly that he did not ever get carried away, because he most certainly had gotten carried away.

And so with that thought in mind, when Holly tugged him by the end of his tie into the guest room Artemis did not decline her offer. He would most certainly finish what he had started.

Falling onto the bed, Artemis kissed Holly until neither of them could breathe and they broke apart. Artemis' heart hammered in his heart erratically, and he could tell Holly's heart was racing as well due to her shallow breathing. Air seemed to be evading him as well, but that was perfectly fine with him. When Holly began to tug at his shirt Artemis caught her hands, he needed to ask a question that had begun to nag him; "Holly, fairy anatomy, is it the same as a human's?"

Holly licked her lips then laughed, that was such a typical type question for Fowl, "yes Artemis, even though I'm an elf everything is pretty much the same, I get wet, and hot, and I still have a slot B for your tab A."

Ignoring the urge to make a snide and indignant comment, Artemis shook his head and blushed, "No, that's not what I mean. I want to know, is this still going to hurt you?"

Holly stopped her giggling and looked a little more sober, "Oh you mean the hymen thing?"

Artemis had never thought in a million years he was going to be having such a conversation with Holly, "yes Holly dear, the hymen thing."

"Um, well yeah it's still there."

Artemis frowned; he had hoped that he would not have to cause her any pain, "are you sure?"

The fairy rolled her honey-green eyes, "well, considering that it's my body, I'm pretty darned sure I know what is and isn't there."

Artemis sighed and looked at Holly almost forlornly, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Holly growled, and shoved the genius' arm, "look Fowl, don't start being a sissy now."

"I am not a sissy" he snapped, sitting up, and crossing his arms over his chest, Holly could help but think he looked absolutely adorable pouting like that.

She knew just what buttons to push to egg him on, Holly felt deliciously proud of herself. "Yes you are", she said smugly.

Artemis narrowed his burnished sapphire eyes at her. "No I'm not."

"Prove it", she said, closing her eyes, and puckering her lips childishly.

She heard him sigh, and cracked open one hazel eye, only to see him smirking at her.

"You know, it's usually the male who is trying to coax his girlfriend into letting him get in her knickers, not the other way around."

Holly smirked back, "knickers?"

Artemis rolled his eyes again, and pulled her back into his chest again, and kissed her full, perfect lips. Nibbling on her lower lip, teasing the full curve, darting his tongue inside the cavern of her mouth. Holly kissed him just as thoroughly, stroking her tongue along his, licking along the seam of his lips.

Somewhere along the line Artemis had lost his shirt and now he was lifting the hem of Holly's polo above her head. The shirt discarded, Artemis set himself to work on her bra. He tried one, twice, and then a third time, no dice. When Holly saw the scowl marring her soon-to-be-lover's she laughed again.

Artemis' head snapped up "I don't find anything about this situation comical", he said evenly.

Holly smiled, and sat up, "I'm sorry" she said as she unclasped the bra.

Whoever said that angels wore white robes had lied to him, because Artemis was rather sure that angels were topless and wore librarian skirts. Suddenly the heat that had been momentarily forgotten flared again, consuming them both in molten desire.

Artemis pushed Holly back down on the bed gently, and licked the hallow at the base of her throat. She sighed and pressed a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. Artemis pressed more kisses along her sensitive skin, her shoulders, her collar bone, and when he finally made it to his destination.

Holly gasped when Artemis' tongue flickered over the curve of her right breast, just above the nipple. Innocence giving way to instinct Holly arched her back, tempting her lover; and finding no disappointment when his searing mouth closed over her nipple, sucking hard. Holly's hands clenched at his forearms, dazzled by the sensations Artemis awoke in her.

He did not give her adequate time to accustom herself to the pleasure before he trailed his mouth to the other heavy breast, flicking his tongue over the beauty mark just above the nipple, delighting in her sharp gasp of pleasure.

"Artemis" she said, the want of him in her voice was so raw that he ached. Artemis lifted himself back up and kissed her, hands sinking into her hair. Holly's hands were on his shoulder, but discontent to be placid they wandered down, down the smooth, pale planes of his chest and stomach and finally to his belt buckle, where nimble fingers undid the belt, and helped him out of his pants.

Artemis had barely been aware of Holly taking off his pants, but he was more than aware of when Holly's fingers brushed out against his straining erection.

"No more teasing Artemis", she whispered hotly against his ear, "finish what you started."

The heat was nearly unbearable now, sweat had begun to form at Holly's hairline and a single drop of perspiration beaded along Artemis' forehead and rolled down to the tip of his nose. Fascinated Holly lifted up ever so slightly and licked the bead of sweat away. The single action alone, made Artemis loose all coherent thought.

Passion mounting they helped one another out of their remaining clothing, exchanging kisses and hot touches. And when Holly neatly flipped them over, Artemis did not complain, it would be easier for her this way, if she could control the pace.

And when she reached between to guide him to her, a thought filtered into Artemis' mind that had not occurred to him before.

"Holly, wait, no."

The elf did not give him a chance to explain, "Yes", she said, and dipped herself down on him; hard and fast. For a split second, pleasure rose within her, but the searing feeling that accompanied it overrode the ecstasy. A whimper rose in her throat and Holly rolled her head to the side listlessly.

"Holly," Artemis said, reaching up and brushing her face with he back of his hand, "we shouldn't-"

Holly rolled her head again and hissed, "I'm fine Artemis, we can't stop because of me", through clenched teeth.

Artemis, attempting to ignore the waves of delight that rose in him at her every move said: "no, it's not that, I- we don't have protection Holly."

Above him, she shifted again trying to alleviate her scorching discomfort, "I'm safe", she murmured.

"I am too" Artemis replied, "but what if you get pregnant?"

Holly bit her lower lip and moved again as the fullness of him became more acceptable, and Artemis gasped. She smiled, partly because of the sound he made, and partly because of his concern. "Fairies don't reproduce the same way humans do Artemis; I won't be fertile for another two years."

"Oh."

The pain was fading faster now, melting away like winter snow, to reveal a beautiful spring flower. Holly moved above him again, and hissed this time in pleasure, "oh yesss." Lost in the waves of pleasure Holly had begun to create the lovers let go of all coherent thought.

**TRYINGTOOBEYFANFICREGUALTIONSTRYINGTOOBEYFANFICREGUALTIONSTRYINGTOOBEYFAN**

Later, when they were spent and tired the two lay beneath the covers, Holly's head pillowed against the genius' chest.

"I know I already said it, but I'm going to say it again" Holly muttered against his chest, "I love you."

Artemis smirked, "of course you do."

The redhead glared at him and punched him in the arm, hard

"Good God Holly, is that how you treat the man you love?"

"Yes."

Artemis rolled his eyes, and they settled on the clock that hung on wall just in front of the bed that read 7:08. He frowned; he was forgetting something wasn't he?

"Artemis, what are we going to do?"

Pushing the nagging feeling aside, Artemis looked down at his lover. "About what?"

"About us, Artemis. How are we going to deal when others find out? I'll loose my LEP position for sure, and Root will be livid and Foaly's never gonna stop giving crude comments, and I just know the council will try to take my magic away, or at least banish me permanently."

Artemis too, had thought about all that, "Holly, don't worry, do you fail to remember who we are."

Holly gave him a funny look, "We're Holly and Artemis."

"Artemis and Holly", he corrected gently. Then smiled wickedly at her glower. "Holly you and I have become legends in your world because of our adventures. If the People can accept us as friends, the they'll learn to accept us as more than that."

Holly knew there was a reason she loved him, and when she leaned up to kiss him she asked, "But do we have to tell them about us now?"

Artemis shook his head and yawned, "not now, but I suppose they might suspect something when they get wedding invitations" he ignored the incredulous look that passed over her face when he said wedding and continued. "Now go to sleep Miss Short, I intend to shag you again when I awake."

It was Holly's turn to roll her eyes, "whatever mud-boy", she said, despite the fact that she was complying by snuggling closer into his chest and closing her eyes.

Artemis smiled and watched her for a few more moments before glancing back up at the clock and frowning again. He was sure that he was forgetting something, but sleep seemed to be more of an important matter at the moment, and whatever it was he'd take care of it later.

Artemis's sleep muddled mind did not hear the heavy footsteps of Butler, nor the ones of his parents, and their guest, he was however able to pick up on the door turning.

"What" he muttered sleepily.

And there, standing in the door-way was Butler, his mother and father, and several other relatives all staring at Artemis and Holly-who had drifted off to sleep. And suddenly Artemis remembered that his parents were supposed to be home at seven and it 7:27 now. Usually Artemis' mind was so sharp that he remembered things no matter how insignificant, but he had gotten so carried away that it had simply slipped his mind.

Angeline stood gaping at her son a moment longer before turning to her guest-ever the graceful hostess- and saying, "Of course you know that this is Arty, hasn't he grown up splendidly. And that charming girl sleeping next to him is Holly. And from the looks of it I finally got my wish."

Angeline tossed her husband and Butler a smug look, "I believe that both of you men owe me fifty pounds apiece."

And to Artemis' utter shock, his two father-figures actually reached into wallets and paid his mother the money.

Angeline winked at her son then at her guest, "I knew that it was only a matter of time before they got carried away." His mother smiled again, bright and dazzling, "anyhow, Arty supper is at 8:15 sharp, I do hope that Holly will be joining us." That said Angeline shut the door behind them.

Leaving Artemis confused and slightly disturbed.

**Fin**

A/N: Anyhow that's pretty much it for the Carried Away story. I'm terribly sorry I took so long updating but I've been dealing with a lot lately and I just couldn't find the time. So please Review, and tell me whether or not you want a sequel because I'm thinking about one, but I won't write it if no one wants to read it. Also tell me what you think of the smut scene, it took me forever to write it, I hope you enjoyed it and all the characters were acting like themselves. Love you all.

ISBS


End file.
